Hide the pain inside, until I come and save you
by Statice-Law
Summary: Momoï Satsuki était la manager de Tôô. Elle était l'ancienne manager de Teiko. Elle était l'amie d'enfance d'Aomine Daiki. Elle était seule. Elle avait mal. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et Imayoshi est arrivé, et l'a libérée.


**Hide the pain inside, until I come and save you**

 **Résumé : Momoï Satsuki était la manager de Tôô. Elle était l'ancienne manager de Teiko. Elle était l'amie d'enfance d'Aomine Daiki. Elle était seule. Elle avait mal. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et Imayoshi est arrivé, et l'a libérée.**

 **Pairing : Imayoshi x Momoï**

 **Disclaimer : *kof kof*... Vous vous doutez bien que rien n'est à moi, hein ? Mais j'aimerais bien, sincèrement... Ce serait amusant... Bon ok, peut-être pas pour les personnages !**

 **Rating : K**

 **Words : 1 936 mots**

 **Yosh, j'ai mis moins d'une demi-heure à écrire ce texte, parce que je voulais faire un O.S sur Imayoshi et Momoï depuis un petit moment déjà et j'ai profité d'un moment de profonde douleur pour écrire ça... Donc oui, c'est pas la joie, c'est court, sans prétention, mais ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps. Le bouton review ne mord pas. Heureusement d'ailleurs, vous imaginez si... Ok j'arrête... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il y avait des soirs où Momoï Stasuki restait tard au gymnase de Tôô, prétextant chercher de nouvelles tactiques et de nouvelles méthodes d'entrainement. La vérité, et personne ne l'ignorait dans l'équipe, pas même le coach, c'était qu'elle s'enfermait dans le local de rangement et qu'elle y pleurait de tout son saoul, jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se relever. Et personne ne disait rien, chacun la laissait se débattre dans sa misère, parce que c'était certainement ce qu'elle attendait. Même si ça inquiétait tout le monde. Personne ne savait ce qui la faisait souffrir à ce point, bien que le coach, Imayoshi, Wakamatsu et Susa avait une petite idée, ou plutôt un nom : Aomine Daiki. Ce dernier feignait de rester imperméable à la détresse de son amie d'enfance, adoptant la politique de l'autruche, et l'enfonçait encore plus par moment sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Ce soir était l'un de ces soirs où rien ne va. Où Momoï aurait préféré être partout sauf là, où elle aurait préféré être n'importe qui mais pas elle-même, où chaque respiration semblait la tuer un peu plus, où chaque parole, peu importe de qui elle venait, la faisait tomber toujours plus bas, où chaque regard lui piétinait le cœur un peu plus. Alors elle avait tenu bon jusqu'à la fin de l'entrainement, essayant de rester concentrée sur les échanges de ballon, de ne pas montrer qu'elle était à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglot et de frapper sur tout ce qui pouvait potentiellement lui faire mal. Elle avait adressé aux joueurs un sourire tellement faux à la fin de la séance que chacun avait sentit son cœur se tordre. Mais personne n'avait rien dit. Tout le monde savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'attitude d'Aomine, qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir la Génération des Miracles se livrer une espèce de bataille malsaine pour savoir lequel était le plus fort.

-Reposez-vous bien les garçons, il faut que vous soyez en forme pour le match de lundi.

Tout le monde lui répondit, cachant plus ou moins bien le mal-être face à la détresse dans le regard rose de Satsuki. Les premières années lui souhaitèrent un bon week-end avec des sourires crispés, Sakurai s'attarda un peu, rougissant et bafouillant qu'il était désolé, avant de passer une main maladroite dans ses cheveux. Il finit par lui tendre un bonbon qu'il avait dans sa poche, le regard fuyant, et il partit en courant comme un dingue vers les vestiaires la seconde suivante. Cela eu au moins le mérite de faire légèrement sourire Momoï, bien que l'envie de pleurer soit revenu en force juste après. Une main puissante se posa sur sa tête avec un semblant de délicatesse.

-T'inquiète pas pour ce connard, j'irais lui refaire le portrait dès que je l'aurais chopé, grogna Wakamatsu.

Trop surprise, Satsuki ne dit rien. Elle releva juste la tête vers lui, peinant de plus en plus à ravaler ses larmes. Le blond ne prit pas la peine de sourire, affichant clairement son mécontentement. Il laissa ses doigts s'attarder encore un peu entre les mèches roses de sa manager, puis il partit en trainant des pieds. Susa se contenta d'un léger sourire et d'un signe de main avant de rejoindre son cadet, et le coach s'éclipsa aussi en soupirant. D'un coup d'œil, il fit comprendre à Imayoshi qu'il lui laissait le contrôle de la situation, puis il franchit la porte. Le gymnase était affreusement silencieux, quelques bribes de conversations en provenance du vestiaire parvenaient de temps à autres à Satsuki, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention.  
Soudain, une main douce et chaude vint lui saisir délicatement le poignet, et elle releva la tête vers Shouichi.

-Viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Il avait un sourire comme Momoï ne lui en avait jamais vu : peiné. Cela faillit la faire craquer définitivement. Elle voulait s'écrouler là, ne jamais se relever, et qu'on la laisse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se détacher de la main de son capitaine. Ce dernier l'entrainait tranquillement vers la remise sans un mot. Satsuki se rendit compte qu'elle avait froid lorsque le brouhaha provoqué par la pluie la saisit. La lucarne au plafond faisait résonner la mélodie douloureuse des gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sans sommation sur tout ce qu'elles rencontraient. Elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle, et elle fixa le petit local qu'elle connaissait par cœur, comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. La semi-pénombre qui régnait lui était tellement familière qu'elle était toujours un peu perdue lorsque la lumière était allumée dans cette pièce lors des entrainements.

-Tu as besoin de parler, finit par déclarer calmement Imayoshi.

Un silence lui répondit. Il savait que la tâche n'allait pas être simple, il ne prétendait pas le contraire. Il prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il était hors de question que la manager de SON équipe paye pour les idioties de la Génération des Miracles et leur As orgueilleux. Il ne le permettrait pas. Gagner, d'accord, mais il y avait une limite au prix qu'il pouvait y mettre. Satsuki n'avait pas à se sacrifier pour les caprices de Daiki. Il s'assit sur une caisse en métal et regarda la jeune fille se tourner doucement vers lui, ses yeux roses brillant d'une douleur profonde. Bien plus profonde que tout ce qu'Imayoshi aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de s'assoir où elle le voulait.

-Imayoshi-san, je ne veux pas te retenir plus longtemps, tu viens de terminer l'entrainement, tu dois aller te changer, et ta famille t'attend sûrement, et tu dois être fatigué, et...  
-Ta santé importe plus que tout ça, la coupa-t-il. On ne parle pas de moi.  
-Mais je...  
-Assieds-toi.

Vidée de toute son énergie, elle se laissa choir à côté du capitaine qui l'observa sans prendre la peine de s'en cacher. Il le savait, il avait réussit à percer sa carapace. Les prochains mots qu'elle prononcera, peu importe ce que ce sera, la feraient éclater en sanglot.

-C'est à propos d'Aomine, n'est-ce pas ?

La réponse de Momoï mourut dans sa gorge avant qu'elle ne puisse la formuler. La douleur lui compressait les poumons, l'empêchait de respirer, lui faisait tourner la tête, lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule pour pleurer autant qu'elle le pourrait. Mais à la place de ça, une misérable larme coula tranquillement sur sa joue, et Shouichi ne fit rien pour la faire disparaitre. Pour quoi faire ? Il y en aurait plein d'autre à venir. Il la consolerait après.

-Tu ne lui dois rien, finit-il par dire.

Il releva la tête vers le plafond, comme s'il pesait chaque mot qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

-Contrairement à ce qu'il veut bien croire, il a besoin de toi, mais tu n'as pas besoin de lui. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas important pour toi, mais si tu te plis toujours à ses exigences et si tu ne fais rien par toi-même, tu ne pourras jamais t'en sortir. Il faut que tu cesses de vivre à travers lui.  
-Je ne peux pas faire ça, hoqueta-t-elle.  
-Je sais, répondit-il avec un sourire peiné. Mais essaye au moins de te raccrocher à autre chose qu'à lui.

Momoï tritura nerveusement le bonbon que Sakurai lui avait laissé, un pâle sourire étirant ses lèvres à travers ses larmes.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à quoi me raccrocher, Imayoshi-san. Je suis encore... La collégienne qui espérait qu'un jour la Génération des Miracles redeviendrait l'équipe soudée et bruyante qu'elle avait été. J'essaye de me persuader encore et encore qu'ils rejoueront ensemble un jour, qu'ils arrêteront de... De se croire au-dessus de tout, qu'ils redeviendront ceux qu'ils étaient, mais parfois je... Quand je vois Dai-chan, je me dis qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça arrive, et j'essaye de toujours faire des programmes d'entrainements plus dur pour qu'il y trouve un peu d'intérêt, mais ça ne marche jamais, j'ai beau faire tout ce que je peux, je n'arrive plus à le suivre et je... Je ne suis rien sans lui !

Imayoshi l'écouta sans rien dire. Il savait déjà tout ça. Il accueillit sans se plaindre la tête de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle se posa sur son épaule, et il appuya sa joue contre ses cheveux roses.

-Tu te trompes, murmura-t-il doucement. Tu n'es pas "rien" Momoï-san, tu es capable d'exister sans lui. Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit que ton rôle était de faire des programmes d'entrainement performant et uniquement ça, mais cette personne est un sombre crétin. Je ne pense pas que Tôô puisse avoir une meilleure manager que toi.

Un léger silence suivit, et Shouichi trouva à tâtons la main de la rose, qu'il serra avec force.

-Sauf peut-être pour la cuisine, il y a des progrès à faire.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Momoï pouffa légèrement à travers ses larmes, et elle essuya maladroitement ses joues de sa main libre, le poing serré pour ne pas perdre le bonbon de Sakurai.

-Merci, Imayoshi-san...  
-Ce n'est rien, crois-moi.

Il la sentit frissonner et il l'attira un peu plus contre lui, attendant tranquillement qu'elle se calme.

-Dis-lui ce que tu penses de son comportement la prochaine fois. Je serais là si tu as besoin de moi.

Momoï ne s'en sentait pas le courage, mais elle le ferait, elle le savait, parce que son capitaine y veillerait. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Shouichi. Il sentait étrangement bon alors qu'il venait de faire du sport. C'était loin de l'odeur d'Aomine, et pourtant tout aussi rassurant. Elle se sentait bien là. Le poids sur sa cage thoracique semblait avoir disparu. Elle ne pu s'empêcher, cependant, ce se demander jusqu'à quand. Cette question lui tordit le cœur. Imayoshi le sentit, et il fit jouer sa main libre dans les mèches de la rose.

-Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.  
-Je peux...  
-Tu n'as pas de parapluie j'imagine, la coupa-t-il.

C'était vrai, et elle chercha rapidement une excuse. Mais son cerveau ne semblait pas vraiment contre l'idée de rentrer avec le capitaine de Tôô. Alors elle capitula avec un soupire résigné et fatigué.

-Tu as prévu quelque chose ce week-end ? demanda curieusement Shouchi.  
-Terminer vos programmes d'entrainements, visionner les matchs des équipes que nous affronterons à la Winter Cup... récita-t-elle du tac au tac.  
-Très bien, donc rien d'important. Je te réquisitionne ce week-end, conclu Imayoshi.  
-Mais je...  
-Non, pas de mais. Tu devrais peut-être même venir dès ce soir, comme ça je serais sûr que tu ne travailles pas...

Imayoshi semblait vraiment sérieux, et Satsuki resta quelques instants interdite.

-Je vais te prouver que tu n'es pas juste bonne à faire des programmes d'entrainement, chantonna-t-il avec un large sourire.


End file.
